<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it was dead long ago, but it's all coming back to me by thegreenfairy246</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534181">it was dead long ago, but it's all coming back to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246'>thegreenfairy246</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's all coming back to me now [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguing, Death, Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>thor's plan is coming together nicely, but there's always a price to revenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's all coming back to me now [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it was dead long ago, but it's all coming back to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is angsty and it doesn't have a happy ending. there's one more part after this <s>i wouldn't expect a happy ending there either</s> i really love the way this series is shaping up! i hope y'all like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor climbs the stairs to your front door, wraps a hand around that lion knocker that seems to stare into his very soul, and strikes it against the door. He doesn’t have to wait long for the door to swing open, your face to greet him.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I’ve come to get Barnes. We had such a fun outing, I thought-”</p><p>You turn a glare on Thor. “Oh, you’ve come to get him, have you?” Stepping closer, right in Thor’s face–he could kiss you if you were anywhere else. “I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, but I won’t stand for it. You have as much of me as you will ever have. Whatever you’ve planned is only going to bring you grief.”</p><p>Thor chuckles. “What makes you think I’ve planned something, love? You have that little faith in me?”</p><p>“No.” You scoff. “I simply know you, or have you forgotten? Are you so caught up in your jealous rage you can’t recall that I’m the one who can hear what your soul says?”</p><p>Before Thor can reply, Barnes is at your back.</p><p>“Is everything okay, darling?”</p><p>You give him a tight smile. “Everything is fine.”</p><p>He glances at Thor with a venom laced smile. “Why don’t you invite our guest in?”</p><p>They both step aside, lead Thor to that same floral couch, into that same trinket filled room from your reunion. The three of you sit, a tense silence hanging around you.</p><p>“So,” Bucky starts, “to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?”</p><p>“I thought we could visit the pub again, try our luck.”</p><p>“You mean try my luck, I think?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>Bucky scoffs, stands to pace the room. “When my wife first told me you likely had ill intentions, I could not believe it.” Bucky stops, sinks back down to the couch. “I could not bring myself to think so badly of you.” He shrugs. “But, I suppose I don’t know you as well as my wife. After her remark, it all made sense. Why I was so drunk, why you seemed to fare so well and I did so poorly. I’d say you didn’t even make a bet, did you?”</p><p>Thor doesn’t answer, instead choosing to look at you, take in your features. You look almost pleased with yourself.</p><p>Barnes keeps talking, filling the silence. “How could you? I thought we were becoming friends. You’ve caused great upset-”</p><p>Thor interrupts. “I have to say, my love, your taste is impeccable.” He gestures to Bucky. “This is the sniveling thing you would prefer to me.”</p><p>Bucky’s head jolts up, meets Thor’s eyes before rising to his feet. Thor does the same, never one to back down from a confrontation. </p><p>“That’s what this is about? After all these months, you’re still jealous?”</p><p>“Jealous? Of you?” Thor laughs. “What, might I ask, is there to be jealous of? The way your wife wishes to be with me? Or perhaps your hollow marriage?” Thor nods. “Yes, really, there is so much to be jealous of.”</p><p>Bucky sneers. “No, nothing at all there for you to be jealous of. I was thinking more along the lines of the type of man you are. You are lonely and vengeful. You're nothing compared to me.”</p><p>Thor can’t help it really, his fist flies through the air almost on it’s own. It collides with Bucky’s jaw and he goes tumbling backwards.</p><p>“Thor!” You call out. “Stop it!”</p><p>Thor looks down upon Bucky, meets his eyes. “Don’t worry.” He grits out. “He isn’t worth it.”</p><p>Thor turns on his heel, storms out of the house.</p><p>Later, he’s still wired–can feel the rage wrapping around his spine. He’s about to snap, feels trapped in his house, when there’s a knock at the door. Pulling it open, he finds you there, looking frazzled.</p><p>“What are you doing here? I was under the impression I wasn’t to be spoken to.”</p><p>You push past him into the house. “You shouldn’t be. The way you behaved this afternoon was reprehensible.” </p><p>Thor shuts the door, moves to wrap his arms around you, cut the fight off early, but you step further away.</p><p>“You mixed these two worlds, Thor. Why? What was the point?”</p><p>“I told you the point earlier.”</p><p>“Oh, stop it with that. We both know that’s not the truth. You came by because you want to prove something, throw something in Bucky’s face.” You pause, take a breath, and move towards the door. “I don’t have the time to stay. I came over for one purpose.”</p><p>“Oh? Well, do I get to know?”</p><p>You stop at his side, get in Thor’s space.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you one thing. You have ruined what we had. You have ruined it with your own vengeful spirit and there is no hope of repair.”</p><p>You give Thor no time to reply, you simply walk out the door, leave Thor standing alone. </p><p>Later, Thor is almost settled for the night, has put the vision of your angry face out of his mind, when a knocking starts at his door. Even expecting no one, he’s still shocked to find Tony Stark at his door.</p><p>“Stark? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Why don’t you invite me in and find out?”</p><p>Thor steps to the side, lets Tony walk past him.</p><p>“Please, take a seat.”</p><p>Tony sinks into the couch, makes himself comfortable. “You know, if his parents hadn’t died, Bucky wouldn’t have even been here. That house wasn’t even his until they left it to him.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Barnes showed up a few months after you left. That girl of yours, she was the perfect wife for him–the perfect person to manage the homemaking of his newfound estate. I’m trying to explain to you how it all happened.”</p><p>Thor takes the chair across from Tony, settles into it–cautiously optimistic.</p><p>“I understand that, but why? Why are you doing this?”</p><p>Tony shrugs. “What can I say? I’ve always liked you. Anyway, I take it you have a plan for him? Unless you make it a habit of showing such affection for your enemies–gambling together and the like."</p><p>Thor nods. "I do have something in mind."</p><p>"You do? Oh, good. Could I ask what it is?"</p><p>"I'd rather not discuss it." </p><p>A wry smile. "I understand. Can't let anyone in on it?"</p><p>Thor nods, unsure where the night is about to take him. </p><p>"I believe I have a good idea what it is. If I'm correct, perhaps it would benefit you to know that I am the one who holds his debt. Tomorrow I take possession of his house. It’s been a month and he still hasn't paid me, you see."</p><p>"Why are you telling me this?"</p><p>Tony hums, shrugs slightly. "I remember how the two of you used to be, before all this. Some revenge only serves Barnes right."</p><p>“You’re not fond of him?”</p><p>“Bucky is under the impression that the world should bow to him, throw itself at his feet. You are not under that same impression. I appreciate someone who makes things happen for themselves.”</p><p>“Thank you, I think.”</p><p>"I'm giving it to you."</p><p>"Giving what to me?"</p><p>"This plan of yours, it involves ruining Bucky's life, yes? What better way to do that than take his house?"</p><p>On edge at hearing his exact plan said to him by a stranger, there's a hardness to Thor's voice when he speaks. "How did you know that?"</p><p>Tony shrugs. "Call it intuition. Do you want it or not? I assume this would cut out several steps for you."</p><p>“Well, yes. It would. I can’t imagine you’re willing to do this without something in return. What’s the catch?”</p><p>Tony shakes his head. “No catch. Only a request.”<br/>
Thor crosses his hands over his stomach, hope draining out of him. “Let’s hear it then.”</p><p>“Put Barnes, well and truly, into his place.”</p><p>A slow grin spreads across Thor’s face.</p><p>“What do you say? Do we have a deal?”</p><p>Thor leans forward, offers Tony his hand. “Mr. Stark, I think we do.”</p><p>The next day, Thor wakes early, excited to begin the day. He dresses hastily. It feels as though he’s walking on air. He can’t wait to see the look on Bucky’s face. He makes his way through the house, pulls open his front door, only to be met with Natasha, fist half raised to knock. </p><p>“Natasha? I’m a bit busy at the moment. Feel free to come in, make yourself at home. I’ll be back soo-”</p><p>“You haven’t heard, have you?”</p><p>“Heard what?” Thor is trying to keep the impatience out of his voice, but it’s becoming difficult.</p><p>“She died. Late last night. Bucky called in a doctor, but…” She trails off, shaking her head. “There was nothing he could do.”</p><p>Thor sneers. “You’re lying. I knew you were jealous of her but to speak such untruths! How can you look at yourself!” </p><p>Thor pushes past her, hurries down the steps. The air is cool around him, leaves crunch under foot as his feet hit the path. In record time, he’s at your gate. People are bustling around and he holds his shoulders back as he walks past them–no reason to hide. After all, this is his now.</p><p>He knocks on the front door, barely waits for Barnes to open it before he’s shouldering past him, walking inside.</p><p>“Well. Where is she? Is she here?”</p><p>Bucky sighs, crosses his arms behind his back. “I take it you’ve heard the news.”</p><p>“I’ve heard that she died. I refuse to believe it. I will not leave until I see her.”</p><p>“I’m afraid you’ll be waiting a long time. She is dead.” Bucky takes a deep breath, glares at Thor. “The doctor called it fever, but I know the truth. It was you. You killed her.”</p><p>Thor surges forward, on Bucky almost on instinct. He pushes him against the nearest wall, pictures rattle in his wake.</p><p>His voice is a dangerous whisper. “You will not speak that way to me. Especially not in my own house. If anyone killed her it was you.” Thor gestures around them. “Forcing her to live here, in this loveless house. If you hadn’t played with what wasn’t yours, none of this would have happened.”</p><p>Bucky’s eyes narrow. “Your house? Have you once and for all lost your mind then?”</p><p>Thor smiles, all malice. “That’s right. You don’t know.” Thor backs away, gestures to the space around them. “Stark told me of your plight. Instead of him coming into possession of your home, he has given it to me.” Thor nods, walks closer to Bucky. “That’s why I’d originally come here.”</p><p>Barnes gapes, can’t seem to form a coherent thought. “You mean, you mean to tell me that you own this house now?”</p><p>“Yes. And as the new owner, I want you gone. Now.” </p><p>“You can’t possibly mean that-”</p><p>“I mean exactly that.” Thor glares. “You ruined her. You ruined the life we could have had. It serves you right, you urchin, that you should have your life ruined as well.” </p><p>Bucky leaves quickly after that. Where he goes, Thor doesn’t care. </p><p>Alone at last, Thor walks the halls of the house you had shared with Barnes. He’s only ever been in the front room, after all. </p><p>It’s nice enough, to Thor’s grief ridden brain. He isn’t taking much of it in anyway, especially after he pulls out the bottle of whiskey.</p><p>He’s pulled out of his misery by knocking at the door. He pulls it open, fully prepared to tell the person to get lost. Instead, the sentence dies on his tongue.</p><p>“Stark?”</p><p>“I thought I’d find you here.”</p><p>“Yes, well. Leave please. I’m busy.”</p><p>Tony glances at the half empty bottle. “Are you?” </p><p>“I’m trying to grieve in peace.” Thor sighs. “If you could please go.”</p><p>“I heard about her death. I’m sorry.” Tony sighs, wipes tears with the end of his sleeve. "Whatever is waiting in the afterlife…I hope it's kind to her."</p><p>Thor jerks, glares at Tony. "I pray it torments her. May she have no place in Valhalla until I'm at her side." Thor shrugs. "Let her be damned to wander the earth, if she must. But–if fate is wise–it will grant her no rest."</p><p>Tony gapes, seems to be taken aback by Thor’s rage.</p><p>“Get off my property. I have no interest in watching strangers mourn someone they cared not for in life.” </p><p>Tony doesn’t leave, keeps that same shocked expression on his face.</p><p>“Did you not hear me? Get out! Leave!”</p><p>Something seems to spring Tony into action. He turns, hurries down the steps and into the cool fall night. When he can no longer see him, Thor throws the bottle, enjoys the sound of the crash against the stone steps. He turns, walks into the empty house and wails.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me @blackberrybucky</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>